


Anchor

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: The solar eclipse is a special event where the moon overtakes the sun, and werewolves might lose control.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Solar Eclipse flash event for the [Sterek Writing Room](http://sterekwritingroom.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! I wanted to write something where wolf Derek goes to be with his anchor. =3

The moon had an interesting relationship with werewolves.

Werewolves were affected by the moon, but only when the sun fell below the horizon. The moon, even a full one, didn’t have the same sort of pull over them that a moon at night would. But the solar eclipse was a special occurrence, an extremely rare one where the moon overpowered the sun just for a few minutes. For those few hours when the moon traveled across the sun, it was easy for werewolves to lose control if they didn’t have a strong hold on it or a good anchor.

The Hale pack was totally prepared for the solar eclipse. The werewolves in the pack had trained hard, making sure that their control was impeccable. And they had all identified their anchors and had made sure that their connections with them were as strong as they could be. 

Stiles was prepared, too. As a human, he made sure that he had plenty of mountain ash in case any of the werewolves called and needed him to contain them, for mountain ash affected a werewolf no matter how much control the moon had over them. He didn’t know if any of them would need any help, but he had faith in the strength of his pack.

He heard some strange, non-threatening noises coming from the backyard. Curious, he went downstairs. He could make out little scratching sounds against the back door. He opened the door a crack and peered out. 

There was a huge black wolf sitting in front of the door. “Hey, Derek!” he greeted the alpha. “You used the door! And here I thought that you only knew how to use the window! I‘m so proud of you.”

The wolf rolled his eyes and trotted into the house, gently pushing Stiles away with his body as he walked by.

Stiles grinned as he closed the door behind them. He loved to tease Derek so much.

He followed the werewolf up the stairs and into his bedroom. There, Derek jumped on his bed, turned in circles a few times, then settled down and closed his eyes.

Stiles sat on his bed next to the wolf. The boy’s hand itched to pet him and see if he really was as soft as he looked, but he didn’t know why Derek was here. Was Derek starting to lose control? That couldn’t be possible because Derek had the best control of all of them and for a much longer time since he was a born werewolf. Not to mention that the wolf looked so peaceful and calm laying there on Stiles’ bed. “Why _are_ you here?” he murmured.

Derek didn’t move, but his eyes opened and looked up at Stiles for a few moments, then moved his head into the boy’s lap.

Stiles couldn’t resist any more. He slowly reached his hand down and carefully pet the werewolf’s head. “Oh, you _are_ soft!” he said happily, stroking further down his back. Derek’s mouth opened slightly and his tongue hung out a little. Stiles smiled at the wolf looking so happy. It was a rare sight, one that he wanted to see more often.

“You know,” he said conversationally as he continued to pet Derek, “I read that werewolves usually tend to go where they feel safe when the moon is strong, often where their anchor is.”

Derek’s eyes shot open and stared at Stiles, and his body trembled slightly.

“I’m going to ask you some things, Derek, and I want you to be honest, okay?” Stiles said gently, then looked down into Derek’s eyes, beautiful even in wolf form. “Am I your anchor? Is that why you‘re here?”

Derek looked like he wanted to run away for a few moments, but he held Stiles’s gaze and nodded, then lifted his head and licked the boy‘s cheek and wagged his tail a few times. 

Stiles beamed at him. “So that must mean that you care about me about as much as I care about you! Does that mean that maybe after the eclipse is over, we can go on a date, with curly fries and kisses and stuff? Because I would really, really like that.”

A chuffing sound that seemed like a laugh came from the wolf as he nodded. He stood and nudged Stiles down on the bed, then lay on top of him and closed his eyes.

Stiles chuckled as well. “Okay, we can stay like this for now. You silly Sourwolf,” he said fondly, stroking the wolf behind the ears again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
